A Sketchy Bombshell
by deathxkissx666xmilkshakesx
Summary: Elise relises how she feels for Psymon when she is in a cafe waiting for Kaori. I hope you guys like it


A Sketchy Bombshell

Elise walked into the cafeteria and saw Eddie, she wanted to turn around and walk outside but it was too late, he had seen her.

Eddie had been trying to manage to get Elise to go out with him but she really wasn't interested. She didn't even like him that much, she got so annoyed with him flirting with her all the time but she was just too nice of a person to say anything about it.

"Oi, Elise! Over here!" Eddie said waving to her, she smiled uneasily and walked over to him.

"Eddie!" she faked a surprised look as she hugged him, they sat down.

"How have you been lately?" he asked looking into her eyes, she didn't look back, she was looking for something to get her away from this moment.

"Good" she replied

"Your eyes are pretty," he said smirking a little.

She looked shocked and a little disturbed, maybe it was his hair, the afro did nothing for him or maybe it was the smell that seemed like he hadn't had a shower in ages.

"Thank you," she said kind of still disturbed. She couldn't think of anything else to say, she couldn't think of any other compliments to say unless she could say,

"I see your trying to break your record of not having a shower within a week and using way too much deodorant to cover the stink." But she didn't really want to say that.

"Baby, If I could change the alphabet, I would put U and I together."

Elise had the most blank look on her face, she new he was desperate but she didn't think it had gone this far.

"Oh, my god!" Psymon had been siting behind them and no matter how hard he tried not to listen, it didn't work. "What the hell is wrong with you! Can't you see she not interested? I mean come on, how the hell am I suppose to eat with you being so pathetic behind me, and seriously your hair is stupid it looks so bad and your clothes clash and you smell really bad too, go take a fucken shower for gods sake!" Psymon yelled at Eddie making a huge scene, everyone looked at them, Eddie went red as he stood up and left.

"Oh my god, thank you" Elise said with a giggle

"Its ok I just wanted to eat" Psymon said shoving a french-fry into his mouth.

"You mind if I sit you now that I'm a loner?" She asked him

"Knock yourself out" He responded. She sat down opposite him, He grabbed another chip and was staring at it really seriously like he was deciding something, he slowly put it in his mouth and chewed he reached for the salt and piled it on the rest of them.

"You know, I hear in France they call french-fries chips" he said as he put more salt on, he looked up at Elise and smiled as he put down the salt, they started to laugh,

"Go figure" she said back.

Elise looked down at his chips she couldn't really see any of them it was more just a pile of salt, "you want one?" He asked her

"Um, no thanks, I'm fine" she said back, she didn't even think she could bring herself around to eating one anyway.

"You know he's right," he said softly to himself

"Huh?" she said as she looked up

"He's right, your eyes are pretty" he said bit louder, he smiled and broke eye contacted by looking down at his chips again.

"Really?" she said softly thinking about his words. "You're changing the subject again aren't you?" she said trying to distract herself from his words.

"Not really, I can see my chips in your eyes and they are making me hungry" He went back to eating his chips.

Elise had never really sat down to talk to Psymon, he seemed more relaxed right now compered to when he was on the snow, she used to think he was crazy and leave it at that, even though she has always thought he was hot, it didn't really help his image when one of her best friends, Kaori, kept complaining about how annoying and mean he was but now Elise was starting to see a nice and more serious side to him.

"Elise what are you doing siting with him?" Elise's thoughts where once again interrupted, Kaori was standing at the end of the table, Elise was to busy in her own world, thinking about how hot Psymon was, to realise that Kaori had entered the café or that Psymon had finished his chips. Elise got so caught up in the drama she forgot the reason she came to the café in the first place was to meet Kaori.

"Hey look it's the short one" Psymon said with a smirk "don't worry short stuff I'm leaving now" he said standing up "see ya around Elise" he smiled and walked away

"Bye-bye" she said behind him, she didn't really want him to leave but there wasn't much she could do about that.

"Man I hate him, He's so annoying!" Kaori complained

"Yeah" Elise wasn't really listening so she didn't really know what she was agreeing to, she was starting to daydream again.

"Elise are you ok?" Kaori asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" she answered back

"You sure because you seem distracted"

"Am I? How?" Elise tried to sound more interested in the convocation

"I don't know, you just are" Kaori answered

"Like that's a reason" Elise couldn't help but think of Psymon

"What's distracting you?" Kaori was getting anxious

"Nothing! Why so many questions anyway?"

"Well, I'm starting to think you like Psymon. Please tell me its not true" Kaori begged, Elise had a guilty look on her face. "No, well maybe, I'm not sure yet ok" Elise felt confused.

"You better not ok or I'll kill you" Kaori joked

"I think I'll get over it" Elise smiled and stood up "I may get a race in before I head back to the lodge, I'll see you there ok" Elise walked out

"Yeah ok" Kaori answered back, Elise past Mac on her way out, he was heading in most likely to see Kaori. Elise walked up to the gondola just as she got a message from Psymon asking her if she wanted a race down the Throne, she couldn't resist, she told him to meet her there.

When Dangerous Dave dropped her off at the top of the Throne, the race began "I'll see you at the end, just don't keep me waiting!" Elise called back to Psymon

"Bite me!" He Said as he past her

"Be careful what you wish for Hun!" She argued, Psymon laughed, they swerved through a tunnel of ice, Elise slowly passed Psymon and gained some more speed to put distance between them, then one of the cannons fired sending heaps of ice to fall, a rock broke lose in the tunnel they where in, they continued down, Elise was still in the lead passing through trees and dropping down slopes, it was the final sprint, and Dangerous Dave managed to crash another plane into another innocent tree, Elise could see the end and she could also see Psymon gaining up with her, she passed the finish line and stopped she was happy she won and also exhausted, Psymon passed the finish line and tackled her down on her back into the snow, he held her down and looked into her eyes and she looked back "I told you I'd win" she gloated

" Shut up you" He said back softly as he leaned down and kissed her his lips were soft and gentle, she put her arms around him as they laid in the snow kissing for a couple of minutes, which she wanted to relive over and over again.

Psymon stood up and helped Elise out of the snow "Let's head for the lodge now, ok" Psymon said braking the silence "yeah ok, I'm supposed to meet Kaori there later anyway" Elise replied as she followed him towards the lodge.


End file.
